happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Zero Plus One
'''Super Zero Plus One '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lumpy wears Splendid's mask and pretends to be a super hero. Roles Starring *Splendid *Lumpy Appearances *Emily & Kit-Kat *Fyre *Fungus *Lifty and Shifty *Handy *Sniffles *Puffy *Fuddles *Russell *Generic Tree Friends Plot Splendid, wearing a disguise, sits on a bench and feeds pigeons. He suddenly hears a cry for help and blasts off, zooming past Lumpy. In a dark alley, Splendid opens a suitcase and puts on his mask, then flies to the cry, which turns out to be the call of a beached whale. Splendid tries to pick up the collosal creature, but it is too heavy. Giving up, Splendid zooms back to the alley and changes to his disguise. A curious Lumpy walks into the alley and discovers Splendid's mask, which the super squirrel unknowingly left behind. For laughs, Lumpy puts on the mask and pretends to be a super hero. Just then, he hears a call for help and rushes to the scene. He finds Emily trying to get Kit-Kat down from a tree, with a hungry boa constrictor approaching. Lumpy climbs the tree and grabs Kit-Kat, but the snake's hiss causes Kit-Kat to panic. Lumpy throws the claw-swiping cat into Emily's face, then he tosses the snake into a trash can, where it suffocates Fungus. As Lumpy pants, he hears a scream. He arrives at Fyre's burning house and grabs a hose. He unknowingly attaches the hose to a gas tank and sets much of the town aflame. Meanwhile, Splendid is in his house watching TV. Newsman Sniffles reports the fire from his helicopter, and Splendid gets ready for a rescue mission. He opens the suitcase and finds out he forgot his mask. Putting a paper bag on his head, Splendid flies off to find his mask. Lifty and Shifty rob a bank, but Lumpy appears in time to stop them. He beats them up and ties them to a tree. Much to his annoyance, he hears another distress call. In the distance, he spots a giant gorilla on a tower. As Lumpy sets off, the tree Lifty and Shifty are tied to starts to burn them. Several planes circle the gorilla, one of them being flown by Handy. The gorilla grabs Handy's plane and throws it straight into Sniffles' helicopter, killing them both. Lumpy orders the gorilla to stop, but it grabs him and Lumpy lets out a girly scream. From the ground, Splendid searches for his mask while Fuddles and Puffy watch the scene in suspense. Splendid hears Lumpy's scream and spots his mask. With a smile, Splendid flies off. Splendid grabs a giant banana off a building sign and throws it, sending the gorilla far away in pursuit of it. As Lumpy falls, Splendid grabs hold of him, but only to retrieve his mask. He puts his mask back on and lets Lumpy fall to the ground, where he gets impaled on a fire hydrant. Flying back to the beach, Splendid lifts the whale and tosses it back into the sea, accidentally smashing the whale on top of Russell and his ship. The impact sends a tidal wave which flows into town and puts out the fire, but unfortunately drowns numerous citizens (notably Lifty and Shifty). Splendid hears The whale is seen waving its flipper, thanking Splendid for his work. Splendid nods with approval and flies back to his house. Moral "Wear a mask over your shame!" Deaths #Fungus is stangled by the boa constrictor. #Handy and Sniffles die when their aircrafts collode. #Lumpy is impaled on a fire hydrant. #Russell is crushed by the whale. #Lifty, Shifty, and numerous citizens are drowned by the tidal wave. Injuries #Emily's face is clawed by Kit-Kat. #Before death: Lifty and Shifty are set aflame. Trivia *The giant gorilla is an obvious reference to King Kong. Another reference was shown in Monumental Trouble. *First time Splendid took off his mask. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes